Red and Wild
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Is there anybody who can party like me? Let's find out. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Red and Wild

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, masturbation, slash, language)

Pairings: 8/1, 8/6, 8/7, 8/9, 8/11; 8/1

Summary: Is there anybody who can party like me? Let's find out. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: If you enjoy the smutty drabbles I do and you liked my fic 'The Club', then I think you'll like this. I'm gonna go ahead and get Axel's smut goodness out the way since I only have a few more days of summer left. The italicized lyrics are not lyrics; they are more like random lines I stick in in Axel's point of view. In Axel's POV.

Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

_I'm ready to get loose_

_I'm wild and naughty_

_Got on my low-rise jeans_

_And all the eyes on me_

--

10 Fold was the place to be on Friday nights. There was good music, good drinks, and more importantly, hotties looking for a good time. The cuties flocked to me and moved their bodies to the beat against me. In the flashing lights I saw one particular body I wanted to play with.

--

_Let me see you dance_

_As I tease you with my body_

_'Cause I'm a bad boy_

_And I love this party_

--

He had on a black-button down shirt and tight jeans. His long silver hair moved as he twisted his body with the music. I could see his tan skin glisten with sweat, and I licked my lips. I worked my way through the crowd and ground my hips into his ass.

--

_I'm hungry for a body_

_Wanna play with me?_

_You look at me like a devil_

_'Baby keep me company'_

--

He looked at me over his shoulder with a smirk, and I smirked right back. The guy kept rocking his hips into mine like he was trying to glue us together.

"Nice hips you got there," I breathed in his ear.

"They seem to have an interesting effect on you," the stranger answered. He turned around and gave my hardening erection a squeeze. I noticed his own growing problem and did the same.

"What do you wanna do about it?" I said, almost touching his lips.

--

_Turn the heat up with my hips_

_Maybe taste your lips_

_As we stroke and stroke on_

_My body gets strung out on your touch_

--

Our bodies continued to dance while our hands did a dance of their own in each other's pants. We breathed for each other as our lips nipped and connected over and over.

"What's your name?" he gasped.

"A-Axel... and you?"

"Xemnas, _oh God yes_..."

His hand pumped me hard and gave the tip of his cock a squeeze.

--

_Won't be long before I'm done_

_I know you're close too_

_Let me hear you gasp my name_

_Let me know who's driving you insane_

--

"Shit, I'm close," Xemnas nibbled on my lower lip.

"So am I, baby, _uhhn_..."

With a bite on his neck, I made the tease moan my name as he came in my hand. He gave my cock a few more strokes before I shuddered and climaxed as well.

"I still want more of you, Xemnas," I licked the shell of his ear. "Come to my place with me?"

"You read my mind."

--

_I wanna have a little more fun_

_Come take a ride with me_

_I'll make your body remember me_

_When we ride the ride of ecstasy._

* * *

One down, four to go!

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Wild

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Pairings: 8/6

Author's Note: Next part. I aslo don't own the song 'Climax' by M. Pokora. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

_So I'm like a Siren at the club_

_But my body is my weapon_

_That you can't resist_

_Don't take 'no' for an answer_

_Because I'm cocky like that_

_I'm spoiled and I always get what I want_

_I'll take all of you for a test drive_

_And if I like it,_

_I'll do it again._

--

I was at 10 Fold, and it was early Saturday morning. Even though I wasn't on the clock, I had found a hot guy who was sitting all alone in desperate need of company. After a little talking and convincing, I found out that his name was Zexion and got him to agree to a tease. So I asked the boss for a room in the back.

"Let me go change," I sat him down on the couch. "You got any preferences?"

"Um... would you have a business suit?" he murmured with a blush. I smirked.

"Suit fetish, huh? Heh, I think we have one around here somewhere. Give me a sec."

I set the CD player up to play my favorite song, 'Climax' by M. Pokora. Then I dug through the closet to find a business suit. It took me a few minutes, but I found a nice red one that was exactly my size. I quickly changed and pressed 'play' on the CD player. Zexion's face flushed again when he saw me. I rolled my body to the beat, determined to make him want every little inch of me. I burned his body with a heated gaze, and I saw his hands twitch when I tossed my jacket away. I rubbed my body sensually against the pole, getting harder by the moment from being watched. I kicked my shoes off one by one before I licked my lips and ripped my shirt off. Zexion's visible eye was fixed on my hips. Every time I moved them, his eye would follow like he was in a trance. I turned back around so I was facing him and popped the button on my slacks. My guest gulped hard when I slinked down the steps toward him, and his breath hitched. I crawled in his lap and immediately felt a hard bulge rub against my own.

"I can take care of your problem if you want me to," I breathed in his ear and trailed a finger down his chest.

"Please..._touch me_...I want you to touch me."

"Touch you where, baby?"

"Anywhere!" the violet-haired beauty gasped when I grasped his length. "I want to feel you all over me!"

I pushed him on his back and kissed him deeply.

"Your wish is my command."

--

_Tremble from my touch_

_Beg me for relief_

_Lose your mind_

_It's almost time_

_I'm reaching my limit_

_Can't take much more_

_I want all of you_

_Don't be shy, baby_

_Just unwind with me._

--

I wanted to eat every inch of him, but the way he was moaning thinned my restraint almost instantly. I stopped sucking his cock and pulled his questing fingers out of his hole. With a single sharp thrust, I was balls-deep inside of him. Zexion's fingernails scratched down my back as I started to thrust into him like a madman. He was tighter than hell, but I loved the suffocating feeling.

"Ah, more! Yes, do it more, Axel!"

"Shit you're -- _fuck_-- too sexy, baby..."

Zexion's eyes were fixed on me, glassy and begging for a pleasureful climax. I wanted the same thing, and I could feel it about to hit. He grabbed his length with a shaky hand and started stroking. I kissed his swollen lips hard again and aimed for the New Year's button inside of him. A few more thrusts and I swallowed his wanton scream. Zexion brought his sticky hand around my hip and pushed a finger inside my hole. I gasped in surprise and groaned in the crook of his neck as I came, coating his insides in white.

--

_We've reached Heaven now_

_But I'm still not satisfied_

_My lust is insatiable_

_I need some more of you_

_I'm gonna make your sweat pour_

_So get ready for more._

_

* * *

_Sorry it seems rushed, I'm sleepy and I've been workin' on it for the past three days.  
Three more to go.

--

SB


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Wild

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Pairing: 8/11

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately. I know I should've done Saix and Dem before this one, but I'll get back to them (hopefully before the end of the week).  
Anyway, enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I pinned up his pale hands and nibbled every inch of his creamy neck.

"Ah-_ahh_, more..." he gasped.

Marluxia arched up into me and I couldn't resist sucking on one of his nipples. He watched me with lidded eyes and bit his lower lip. I pulled off his trench coat and kept kissing my way down his shivering chest, getting turned on more and more by the fishnet stockings he wore.

"A-Axel, I go on in-- _mmm_-- 15 minutes," I heard him gasp when I unzipped his shorts and nuzzled my nose against my awaiting treat.

"More than enough time for a little fun," I looked up at him with a wicked grin. I wasted no time in going down on him and swallowing him whole. I reveled in the sweet familiar taste splashing on my tongue and craved more of it.

"Tell me what you want, baby," I whispered against the head of his cock.

"Want you in me... _aahhh_, fuck me now, Axel," enticing blue eyes watched me in a daze.

"Say it again," I stood up and nipped at his lips before I turned him around.

"Fuck me..."

"One more time," I moaned and pulled out my cock.

"Fuck me Axel! Hurry up and put it in me!"

Marluxia pulled down his shorts and stockings before bracing himself against the wall and looking at me over his shoulder. I didn't even bother to prep him since I knew he had already had a little fun before I got to him. Marluxia played with himself before every show, and that always made my job a lot easier.

I pushed myself balls-deep inside of his tight ass and immediately set a hard pace.

"Ah! Oh shit, Axel, more!"

"Damn, Marluxia," I tongued his ear. "You're hotter than _fuck_, mmm..."

"Close... gonna cum," my pink-haired kitten purred as his hand jerked up and down on his erection. I coaxed Marluxia into a hot kiss and he gasped my name when he climaxed. I came inside of him a few thrusts later with a hiss.

"Marluxia, you're on in 5!" someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I know," he answered. I pulled out of him and let him get cleaned up.

"Give me a good show, baby," I winked before I opened the door to leave.

"Only the best for you," he tugged on my lower lip with a smirk.

* * *

Two more to go!

--

SB


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Wild

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Pairing: 8/7

Author's Note: I was gonna do this as a poem, but it was taking too long to finish. So here ya go.

--

SB

* * *

It had been the usual night of fun, loud music, and drinks. Girls who were beyond drunk kept comin' back to the bar for a drink, and I kept servin' 'em with a killer smile. Even though I wasn't interested in them at all, I laughed and joked about leavin' with them for a little private fun. I had found my conquest for the night and I was hellbent on leavin' with him.

"You shouldn't toy with people's emotions like that," he said before taking a swig of his apple martini. I only chuckled.

"They were so drunk, they won't even remember askin' me."

"So if I was drunk and willing, would you take me home?" the blue-haired beauty looked up at me,

"In a hot second," I bent down close enough to kiss him. To my surprise, he pushed his lips forward a little more and kissed me.

"Then take me home..."

* * *

Our kisses were deep and wet as he kicked down his apartment door. Somewhere on the touchy ride home, I found out his name was Saix. A unique name for a beautiful guy.

"Shit, I'm in love with your lips," I gasped between a kiss after pushing him down on his silk-sheeted bed.

"I think I'll be in love with this," Saix grabbed my erection and gave it a loving squeeze.

"I'll make sure you love it, baby..."

His hand continued to stroke me off while I relished in every inch of his body. I nibbled on his collarbone and sucked his perky nipples hard, wrenching a sexy moan from him. I tugged on the little nubs and scratched them gently with my teeth My hips started rocking into his hand as I kept traveling downward to my awaiting treat.

"Suck me, Axel," golden eyes watched me lustfully and he licked his lips. "Let me feel your mouth around me..."

"Oh, most definitely..."

Saix sat up in the pillows and screamed when I deep-throated him. His pre-cum went down my throat in delicious cascades as I bobbed my head up and down on his flesh. I welcomed Saix's upward thrusts with an inward grin. Then I coated some of my fingers in my own pre-cum and pushed one inside of him. Saix gasped my name and tossed his head back.

"Suck a little harder..._ mmm_, just like that, Axel..."

I slipped another finger inside of him and kissed the tip of his cock. I crawled back up his body to kiss him hard after I inserted the third.

"I wanna be in you, Saix," I bit his lip. "I wanna feel how hot you are inside, baby..."

Saix pulled my fingers out of him and spread his legs for me before pulling me closer by my hips.

"I want you too... now give it to me..."

With that said and a chill racking my body, I slowly pushed my length inside of his heat. I took our open-mouthed kiss as a sign to move and I started to rock my hips. I was never one to take it slow, but for some reason, it felt too damn good and addictive. Every thing seemed as if it was in slow motion and filled with want. Both our lips were stuck together like our bodies, tongues frequently coming out to play.

"Never had it this-- _oh fuck_-- good before," I murmured softly.

"Me either... rock a little harder for me..."

I complied with his request once again and found a haze overtaking my mind. I knew I was gonna come soon, and I wanted to with him. As if he read my mind, he wedged his hand between our slick bodies and jerked his hand on his swollen member. My name left his lips in low whispers and I shut my eyes as I started to tremble. One more fiery kiss and I came with a husky groan of his name, losing control deep inside of his intoxicating heat. Saix came a few seconds later when I bit into his neck, and I hungrily welcomed the sticky liquid that stained his chest.

"You taste better than any martini," Saix gave me a little tired smile.

"So do you, baby."

* * *

One more! I'll try and do it tonight, if I don't fall asleep first...

--

SB


	5. Chapter 5

Red and Wild

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Author's Note: Here's the last part. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"I see you're working hard, Axel."

I looked up from my desk to see my blue-eyed lover shutting my office door.

"Well I try," I smirked as he walked toward me. "I do own the joint, so I gotta do a little work every now and then."

Demyx shook his finger condescendingly at me before leaning on my desk.

"So you work so hard you forget your own birthday? What a shame."

I blinked and then thought hard for a second. For some reason I had totally forgotten that it was my birthday.

"Shit, I really did forget," I said incredulously. Dem chuckled and cleared off my desk in one swish before kneeling on it.

"You were taking so long to come home, so I decided to bring your present to you."

"How thoughtful of you. So is it here?" I murmured before kissing him gently. "Or here?" I grabbed the front of his pants and he gasped. "Maybe back here?" I trailed a finger down his ass and he smiled into the kiss.

"You'll just have to look and see," Demyx whispered. I kissed him hard and untied the satin robe he was wearing, I looked down with a moan to see him wearing white boy shorts with hearts on them.

"Damn you, boy," I breathed against his nipple. "Wearin' the underwear I love so much..."

"I knew... you'd like it , baby..."

I could already see Dem's cock straining against his shorts. Either someone had a little fun before they got to me or someone was real horny. Just the thought of him in my mouth made me anxious to suck him. I couldn't wait to have his taste bouncing off of my tongue.

I licked over the star tattoo around his navel and pulled down his boy shorts.

"It's all yours, Axel," I heard Demyx whisper. "Savor every drop, yeah?"

"Fuck yeah," I winked before kissing up his erection. I slowly took in the head and rolled my tongue around it. Then I started to take in the rest, inch by swollen inch. I watched that gorgeous face intently as I bobbed my head up and down on him.

"Goddamnit, Axel," my lover moaned desperately, "I want you in me. Hurry up and take me!"

"Tut tut, my sweet boy-toy. Be patient and I'll give you what you want..."

I slipped a finger down south to find that he was relaxed and wet.

_Always was one step ahead of me_, I thought with an inward smirk. I set my glasses on the chair and stripped in record time. Then I pulled Demyx to the edge of the desk and licked my lips.

"You ready, baby?" I teased.

"Yeah, mmm, _yes_..."

"Rough and hard, right?"

"Nothin' less..."

I pushed in all the way and pounded that sweet little ass of his. Dem screamed for me and clawed at the desk, shaking in violent tremors. I thought the desk would go through the wall we rocked so hard. That heat I loved so much surrounded every inch of me and I was deeply intoxicated. My lover's hand stroked his rock hard length to my rhythm.

"Good, Axel, _so fucking good_!"

"Same... here, baby, oh _shit_..."

"I'm there!" Dem gasped. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

With one more scream, his sweet hotness shot all over his chest in long thin ropes. He shivered some more and I felt him tighten around me. I bent down and hotly kissed his swollen lips.

"You want it in you?" I huffed against his lips. "Babe, let me know..."

"In me, I want it _in_ me...."

I couldn't help but come at the sound of his husky voice. And I know I definitely filled him up all the way.

"You're such a sexy thing, ain't ya?" I kissed his cheek lovingly. "That was the best birthday present ever, baby."

"I knew you'd want nothin' more. Happy birthday, Axel."

* * *

Whew, all done. I know I kinda rushed the ending, but it's time for bed and I have school tomorrow (totally not looking forward to it).  
Hugs and kisses y'all! Hope you enjoyed! XD

--

SB


End file.
